Never again
by WarriorKittyxD
Summary: Hey guys this is my new story hope you like it
1. New friends

**Chapter 1: New friends **

**Disclaimer: WarriorKittyxD doesn't own Inazuma eleven or the OCs **  
**Claimer: I own all changes to the plot/storyline**  
**Written by: WarriorKittyxD**  
**Edited and Revised by: Soccers Heart**

**~~~Dream~~~**

_"I'm sorry but I can't play soccer anymore" he turned around, his eyes were cold._

_"But why you love soccer, why stop?" slowly he got closer _

_"Because of you!" _

_My eyes widen but the next thing I knew his hand had a hard impact on my cheek _

_"it's because of you " He hissed at me. Tears were streaming down my face._

_"N-No don't go please don't leave me!" I begged with all my heart._

**~~~End of dream~~~**

I woke up in my bed slowly. I turned my head and saw the picture on my bedside began coming down "Why did you have to leave "I thought to myself.

Then I heard knocking on the door "Miss Miku are you awake? Today is you first day in school"

I slight sight came out of my mouth "I'll be right there just have to get dressed" I got up from my bed and looked myself in the mirror. There was a figure of a pale girl with red eyes and one eye covered and long blond pigtails with red at the bottom. I took out the uniform from the closet and put it on. The uniform was like any other a white shirt and a skirt but mine was a red one

"Miss Miku your breakfast is ready" I then made my way down stairs.

"I don't want to go to school "I thought to myself. A big figure was then standing in front of me I look up to see a 30 year old man with dark hair and glasses the battler, or how I call him my babysitter.

"Miss Miku hurry up you will be late for school" he gave me my lunch and my book where I write things or draw "Thanks" I said in a cold voice "let's have breakfast" the battler said with a smile.

**-Sc****hool-**

I made my way to school drawing a picture of a soccer field and kids playing. Until I had someone push me. I landed on my butt and my book fell out of my hands. "Gomenasai" I heard a voice say.

I looked up to meet up with a guy with blue hair and brown eyes "it's ok, it happens" I got up and brushed the dirt off my skirt

"Here, your book" he gave it to me but before I could say a thing he was gone. I looked around a see another boy with a soccer ball in his hands "I don't like to talk to people, I don't need friends" I thought to myself.

I made my way to the class room. On the way to the class room I meet up with the teacher she told me to wait in front of the class room until she gives me a sign to come in I could hear screaming coming from the class room "I hate noise" I thought to myself slightly irritated. "Okay settle down class. Today me have a new student joining us" well that was my sign. I pushed the door slightly everyone was looking at me, some girls were giving me dirty looks great.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" I could hear the class whispering things. "You don't need to know anything about me just that my name is Miku" My eyes then met with the boy from this morning "Well Miku you can sit next to Kazemaru" While I was making my way to the seat I saw the boy with the soccer ball sleeping. I sat down on my seat and start listening to the teacher it felt like it was going on for hours, until the teacher spoke up "Okay class, I have to go somewhere so you can go home"

"Finally I can leave" I thought to myself when the teacher left the whole class came up to me and start asking me questions "What's your last name?", "Why is your eye covered?" and "Would you go out with me?" They kept asking me questions but I did not answer any. I just sat up, picked up my things and left the class room,

I started going home until I saw a soccer field and some guys from my class playing "No. I can't! I have to go home" I thought to myself until I heard someone yell "Watch out!" I turned my head and saw a soccer ball going straight at me. I let go of my book and jumped up in the air and kicked the ball straight to the goalkeeper and scored a goal. "That was amazing" I closed my eyes then opened them again. I just can't get any peace!

The goalkeeper started to run up the stairs  
"Hey I'm Endou that was an amazing shot! "What's your name?" is he stupid we are in the same class.

"I'm Miku, I'm new here actually we are in the same class" My voice was cold. He just smiled at me "Do you want to join us for practice?" he just changed the subject.

"I don't know why you want me to join you guys but, fine I'll just go change" I ran to the girls bathroom. When I finished I was wearing a white shirt and a scort (a skirt but has shorts under them) and put on my black hoodie to cover my face. I ran to the field until I bumped in to some guy with an orange hoodie. I quickly apologized and ran to the field.

**-After the training-**

"That was awesome guys nice practice" I turned around until someone pulled my hand I turned and saw Kazemaru.

"Miku! Why don't you join us! We have a spot left" I shrugged his hand off.

"I'm not sure" I sighed.

"Come on Miku please!" The whole team begged me to join I lost my temper "Fine, I'll join"

Endou put his fist in the air "Yeay! A new teammate!"

Then A fat guy started hugging me. After learning their names I heard a car stop. I slightly turned and saw Mike (the butler) He then said "Miss Miku! You are late. Your parents want to talk to you"

I turned to the team "I have to go"

I started to run to the car "I'm sorry I'm late I just played soccer for a little while. Please don't tell mom and dad"

He smiled at me and pated me on the head "Don't worry I wont"


	2. New team,not again

Chapter: New team,not again  
Disclaimer:WarriorKittyxD doasn't own Inazuma eleven or the OC's  
Claimer: I own all changes to the plot/storyline  
Written by: WarriorKittyxD  
Edited and Revised by: Soccers Heart

~~~~Morning~~~~  
I woke up in my bed as usual, every morning is the same. I wake up crying and my body shaking my thoughts ware cut off by Mikes voice

"Miss Miku are you awake you have to go to school" I sight came out of my mouth and then I started dragging my feet to the door.

Slowly I opened the door to answer Mike "Yeah I'll just go take a shower and you don't have to take me to school I'll take my skateboard."

He gave me a slight nod and left. I closed the door and went to the wardrobe, to take out my school uniform. When I found it I saw the old jewellery box that my mom gave to me. I opened the box and saw the pendent I got for my birthday. It was a red heart with a soccer ball carved in the middle. it was my favourite necklace of all of them. Well I have to go take a shower and head off to school.

~~~~School~~~~

I was riding my skateboard until someone pushed me "Watch where you going freak!"

I looked up to see three girls. On the right was a girl with black hair and gold eyes, on the left a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and in the middle a girl with red hair and silver eyes.

"What are you looking at freak cat got your tongue!" the one on the left said while putting her left arm on her hip. I got up and cleaned my skirt and hopping they won't see my necklace but it was too late

"What ya got there!" the middle girl roped of my necklace and started looking at it "its really pretty. Can I have it!" my eyes widened.

"Give it back" I tried to get it back but she throw it to the girl on her right "Give it back!" I started running to her but she put the necklace above her head. She was taller than me so I could not reach it tears ware starting to roll down my face "Please give it back" I begged. The three of them started to laugh in my face then she pushed me.

"I think I'll keep it!" she was still laughing in my face until someone took the necklace out of her hands.

"I'll take this!" she turned around and saw Kazemaru

"it's not what it looks like" she stated. He gave them a glare and they started to walk away. I put my head down so Kazemaru does not see my tears. He sat down on one of his knees and with one hand lifted my head "its ok they're gone, I think this is yours" he put the necklace around my neck.

"T-Thanks" I said in a weak voice. He helped me up and gave me my skateboard. I put my head down and started walking to class.

~~~~End of class~~~~

I was still sitting in my chair drawing in my book until someone put her hand on my table "Hey freak what ya drawing there!" She took the book and started looking throw it. "Hahahahhah you will never be a soccer player" she half shouted.

I got up from my seat "Why don't you go buy a dictionary" I could see a vain popping out of her head

"What did you say b***!" She yelled and took hold of my collar

"I said why don't you buy a dictionary!" I yelled back.

She was so angry and started to look at my necklace "leave her alone already!" she let go of my collar and gave a look to Kazemaru.

He came up to me with my book "Are you ok?" He asked in a worried voice. I looked him in his eyes and got lost in them I slightly nodded. He smiled at me and gave me my book "Thanks" I put my book in my bag and took out a black hoodie and put it on. I was walking around school until I saw a tree next to the soccer field. I climbed up the tree and took out my book and put my head on the trunk. I started to sketch Kazemaru helping me today, he is so nice. I started to think about yesterday I joined there team but what if my parents don't let me.

I got so many questions and problems in my head that I didn't even notice Kazemaru. "Hey! What are you doing up there?" I jumped a little which made me fall of the tree I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes to see Kazemaru holding me up bride style

"Thanks for catching me" He smiled with a beautiful smile and put me down

"Can I see your drawings" I gave him a nod, held up my book, and he gave a look at my art work. The first thing he saw was a drawing of today. I could feel my face gating hotter while his smile never went away. He stopped at two drawing the first one was of him while the other one was of me playing soccer smiling. His smile faded away, he is going to ask me why don't I smile or something I thought to myself "What happened?" my eyes widen at his question

"I…I'm sorry but I can't" tears ware rolling down my face. The next thing he did was shocking. He hugged me tightly "If you're not ready it okay" I started to cry in his shoulder while he rubbed my back.

~~~~Training~~~~

Today we had to work on our passing, dribbling and shooting. I was pared up with Kazemaru well that's good "Kazemaru and Miku! It's your turn!" I gave Kazemaru a nod and shot him the ball he dribbled Kazemaru was fast so it's hard to get the ball from him. He passed me the ball so that I could shoot I jumped up and yelled "Dark Sword "a black sword covered the ball and went straight to the goal Endou could not even react the ball hit the net

"Miku! That was a great shoot" I gave him a smile but it faded fast.

"That's all for today guys!" I went to the bench and sat down

"Endou-Kun! I know with who we are playing against next!" Aki was running down the stairs as she called out to us. "You are playing against Teikoku academy" My eyes widen not because they are the strongest team it's that my cover will be blown.

"But they are the strongest team!"  
"We can't win!" "There is no way I can play!" Those were the complaints so of the team were making. Until Endou stepped in and said "We don't have to worry we have Miku!" I heard my name being said and replied with "I can't play sorry" The whole team looked at me in shock. "I have to go I'm late" and with that I left.

Me: Well that's it hope you liked it! Please rewiew!  
Miku: (glares at Kitty)  
Me: What did I do?  
Miku: You make me cry in front of Kazemaru!  
Me: So?  
Miku: You made me look like a wimp!  
Me: That's the plane m  
Muahahahahahah!


End file.
